Paradoxa
Paradoxa, Spider-Bot 108, a Low-Class Spider-Type combatman, is an Advanced Attack-Bot from the movie Auto Rider: Back From The Future. His future self steals the Auto Driver from Ethan Roberts and becomes Auto Rider Neo. Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Advanced: Time portal, wormhole, timeline *Human form: **'Ethan Roberts' *Destroyed by: TBA Character History In present time he had been imprisoned by Zenjox due to his behavior, but in 2035 he defeated the future Auto Rider and stole his Auto Driver to become Auto Rider Neo. His real goal was that he wanted to go back in time to fuse with his past self in order to evolve and create a permanent Global Freeze. To do that he assumed Ethan Roberts's form and traveled to 2015, where his goal was achieved and his fusion with his past self created Paradoxa. Forms . ;Data Mimicry :Attack-Bots can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Attack-Bots all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Attack-Bot. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Bots possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Attack-Bot. ;Webbing :Spider-Bots can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Attack-Bot. - Advanced= Paradoxa *Height: *Weight: ;Time Shift :The signature ability of the Zenjox Computer Network is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Auto or Moto Chargers on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Attack-Bots can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Attack-Bots can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. }} - Auto Rider= Neo Form *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103.8 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Neo Form is Neo's Mercedes-based form. Accessed through the Neo side of the Neo Special Charger, this form bears the Next Tire Module. This form is exclusive to Auto Rider: Back From The Future. }} Equipment Devices *Auto Driver - Belt-based transformation device *Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Auto Chargers - Gives access to Neo's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. They also allow Neo to move normally during a Slowdown. Weapons *Blade Shooter - Neo's main weapon, a combat dagger Vehicles *Neo Cruiser - Neo's Rider Machine Notes *The usage of the Auto Driver requires compatibility with its user. Meaning, when 108 stole Ethan's identity, he also stole his compatibility. *The color scheme of Neo's suit is similar to the Light Suit worn by the characters from the TRON Universe. *The color scheme of Neo's suit is similar to from . Category:Auto Rider Category:Dark Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Zenjox Computer Network Category:Villains Category:Spider Monsters Category:Robot Riders Category:Rider from the Future Category:Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Neo-Riders Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Riders